Electrophotographic printing uses toner particles which may be produced by a variety of processes. One such process includes an emulsion aggregation (“EA”) process that forms toner particles in which surfactants are used in forming a latex emulsion. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,120,967 and 8,617,780. Another such process vastly different than EA includes a pulverization method wherein a mixture is crushed into a toner powder.
White toner may be used to print or make a white background on a black or colored substrate, such as print media, or on a transparent substrate, like film. The white toner must have sufficient masking or hiding power over the substrate while maintaining acceptable charging.